


Project 12. Prototype Name; Logan

by OhItsActuallyMicheal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Android AU, Automaton AU, Backstory, I hope it's cute??, I'll add tags as it goes how bout that, Learning Emotions and All That Fun Stuff, Logan is an android, Lots of fake science words and techiniques, M/M, Other, Prinxiety is mostly background bc while Patton loves them both he really likes making robots, Referenced Android Death, Scientist Patton, So the focus is on his work in this fic, The robots AU thing is that robots are common place not that its like the 2005 film, This work is also going to get heavily edited when I get around to it, Trial & Error, family themes, robots AU, so heads up for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhItsActuallyMicheal/pseuds/OhItsActuallyMicheal
Summary: Patton lives in the android capital of America, trying his best to recreate his first success. Luck just may be on his side with his latest attempt, an empty shell he's saved from a scrapper.He's got a good feeling about this one.





	1. Routine

He sat in the only empty chair in the room, looking at the silent shell on his work table, patches of missing metal the only sign it had been scavenged from. It was a close call the day the professor had found this particular project, the shell had nearly been scrapped for parts, only being saved due to Patton’s quick thinking and a few well placed lies. So now he had a empty robot body in his workshop, android eyes shut and joints somewhat rusted, it would be a lot of work to get this one working.

Perfect.

Work would start slowly, planning and blueprints mostly, and waiting for the right supplies would take a while too, but he was very excited! His career had been filled with failed projects similar to this one, but he had had to build his own robots for those ones, and those designs never really did work out. No matter how much he studied anatomy. Having one already made, and it looked like it could work once, was a god send!

“Now Mr.Robot man… What should I call you?” Patton asked the empty room, thinking for a second before scribbling a name on the top of his chalkboard, large looping letters to form the words Project 12; Logan. It was perfect! The robot’s face looked very serious, thin metal lips stuck in a neutral almost-frown, and it reminded him of one of his previous teachers of the same name. “Logan! Does that sound like a good name to you?”

Silence, but that would change! Eventually anyways. Patton went back to messily writing on the chalkboard, smudging a few of his notes. Nothing too important for now, just some filler for the bigger picture, the more difficult part of the project that he’d rather not think about yet. Adjusting his glasses with a chalk covered hand he stepped back to reread his work, fixing things whenever needed, chuckling at a few accidental puns littered throughout. That would do.

“Well then Logan! Looks like we’re gonna have some work to do huh? Nothing big so don’t worry, but I’ll get some metal salvage and some paint, and you’ll be good as new!” Maybe he looked a little crazy talking to a non responsive and for the most part broken robot, but it was a good thing he was alone most of the time. Speaking of which, his watch beeped loud enough to startled him out a his rambling, reminding him he had to meet a few friends within the hour.

“Hate to leave you alone here, but I gotta go meet some people. I’ll be back I promise!” Patton moved around his workshop again, collecting a few loose ends and shedding his lab coat in favour of his winter one, puffy and blue. Just before leaving he hesitates, turning back to the quiet room, and in a brief decision flicked a small switch, and a soft green glow filled the emptiness. Sighing he waves goodbye to Logan before shutting the door. The outside was much colder than it was that morning, and Patton really wished he had brought a hat from home, or at least some gloves. The bus he took to get to the small restaurant was overcrowded as it usually was, but he didn’t mind standing at all, he made a little girl smile with a small joke to stop her from going into a full on tantrum. Finally the bus stopped in front of where he needed to be and he gratefully payed the driver, who looked far too tired in his opinion, and hopped off, shivering at the cold once again. The restaurant was less crowded due to it being later in the day, how long he spent in his workshop Patton didn’t know, but it had to have been over five hours. Yikes.

Waving happily at a tiny android puppy and squealing a bit when it barked at him, he made his way into the building, sighing contently at the heat it offered. Finding who he was looking for wasn’t hard at all. “Patton! There you are!! Virgil was getting worried you weren’t going to show!” Roman waved him over to their table, receiving a punch in the shoulder from Virgil, who was hunched over and sipping from his water, nodding to acknowledge Patton. He sat down and shed his coat, getting too hot for indoors.

“Sorry, lost track of time! Buses were busy too but what’re you gonna do?” He explained good naturally, skimming the menu as he listened to Roman dominate the conversation, which was for the most part him talking and the other two nodding along either encouragingly or sarcastically. After ordering and prodding Virgil for information on his day, which led to an angry rant on how people didn’t do their research before trying to buy parts for robots and just stressed him out more, the topic of conversation switched over to what Patton’s current project was.

“So Patton, what’s so exciting about this new project of yours? You seemed pretty hyped over the phone yesterday when you called about it.” Virgil said between bites, covering his mouth with a hand to avoid being scolded again about talking with his mouth full.

“Oh it’s great! I managed to save this one shell that was gonna get scrapped anyways so I took him in to work on and hopefully-“

“Wait a moment, you managed to get a perfectly good shell away from scrappers? How on earth did you manage that? Those guys would rather lose an arm than a shell!”

“I may or may not have told an itty-bitty lie to save it.” The two across that table both made overly exaggerated poses of betrayal.

“LIED!? VIRGIL CAN YOU BELIEVE PATTON, THE ULTIMATE CINNAMON ROLL, HAS LIED?!” Virgil scoffed and put a hand against his forehead, mimicking the ridiculous pose

“I cannot believe it! The very thought of such an act!! I may perish!” Patton’s face was getting red, which only pushed the other two to keep at their act, stopping only when other customers started glaring at them for being far too loud. After a few moments for the two of them to calm down, Virgil made a hand motion for Patton to continue.

“Geez, you guys have been spending a lot of time together haven’t you? I don’t think I’ve seen Virgil move around so much at once.” Virgil scoffed dramatically before realizing that was out of character and turning red, making the other two laugh. “Right! So this model is in good shape! A few dings and missing pieces but nothing I can’t fix, it’ll be easier and,” he knocked on the table twice to stop himself from jinxing it, “I’m really thinking this one’ll work!”

“Not to discourage you or anything, but isn’t that the exact same thing you said about the past eleven proje-“ He was cut of by Roman elbowing him in the side, making a silencing motion with his hands. “I mean… Never mind.” He avoided talking some more by quickly putting another bite of food in his mouth. But the damage had been done, Patton had been hoping for the past three years that each and every project would work like his first successful attempt, but without any luck. The night went on with Roman dominating the conversation once more, and the topic of Patton’s projects wasn’t brought up again.

_This one will work… I can feel it!_


	2. Let's Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe whoops.  
Hi again

It was a dark and biting morning, the street lamps still on when he made his way to his workshop and the wind doing its best to cut through his coat. The sight of the old dilapidated building with a slight green glow in the window was a blessing. Patton scrambled with frozen fingers for his keys, opening the door the moment he heard the lock click.

“Gooooood morning Logan!” Patton called out as he opened the door to the workshop, shaking off the snow on his coat and throwing his bag onto the chair by the door, turning on the lights and turning off the green night light he had left on the previous evening. He got no answer from the robot on the table but he was going to work on that, rubbing some heat back into his hands, he really has to remember to bring his gloves with him, he set to work for the day. Picking out the right shades of paint from his backroom, along with some spare metal salvage from previous projects he wouldn’t mind damaging a bit.

Not any from the <strike>_**failfailuresfailed**_</strike> previous androids he’s tried fixing up, but mostly from old small commission work, a damaged Roomba here, some car scraps there. Nothing too important and nothing that will be missed.

Patton had done this old song and dance too many times to count.

<strike> ** _he could count it went two to eleven and they all failedfailedfail_ ** </strike>

Hours passed in a blur, bright sparks flying whoever he would weld pieces together, opening all the windows at one point when the air was no more than an awful mix of paint fumes and burning metal, letting the freezing air of wintertime in. But all in all good progress, as by noon, everything external looked like it was on its way to looking good as new, probably anyways, Patton had no idea what the shell looked like when it worked before. He hoped he was doing its previous look justice.

“Looking better, wouldn’t you say?” Silence. Right, that was a tricky part, not _the_ tricky part but it wouldn’t be easy, voice boxes tended to either be difficult to find or wildly expensive to make. Luckily enough, he might have one that would work, but that would mean going into… _That_ room… He’d do it if he needed to, it just wasn’t his favourite place to be, that’s all.

Patton looked across the workshop, past his benches and blueprints over to the far wall with the door leading to the basement.

If memory serves, there could be a voice box that still works down there.

All he would have to do would be to go downstairs a little and find it.

That’s it.

“How about we take a break for lunch?!” Patton turns back to Logan, pausing as if waiting for a response before pushing off the bench and marching over to where he parked his bag. Pulling out his cat patterned lunchbox, he stubbornly walked past the basement door back to his seat next to the work in progress shell, sitting down and bumping his elbow against the android’s side. “Cheers buddy. Good work so far today!” No answer still.

_Maybe I should play some music or something…_

_This quiet is getting old…_


End file.
